Perfect Harmony
by mysticgirl916
Summary: Will and Emma are asked to perform a duet together at the glee club's next invitational. With their past behind them, will they be able to express how they feel about each other in a song? One-shot.


Emma stood nervously in the wings on the stage in the McKinley High auditorium, watching the glee club kids go through a number. She wore a white satin sheath dress that bared her lovely shoulders, and her hair was styled into a gorgeous updo. It was the night of the second invitational – a warm-up event before regionals – and she was about to go on stage with the man who truly cared about her the most to sing a duet in front of hundreds of people.

Will and Emma had been there for each other over the last few weeks. She had broken off her engagement with Ken due to personal reasons, he had finalized his divorce with Terri after finding out about her hysterical pregnancy and how it had all been a lie. All they had was each other. And Glee.

Will was standing beside her, looking handsome as always in a black suit, white shirt and red tie. He smiled at Emma, noticing how beautiful she looked

***

It had all started a couple of weeks after sectionals, when after Will left for the day, the glee club stayed behind after rehearsal to have a secret meeting. "We have the invitational coming up, right?" Finn said. "I think we should have something special this time around, something the audience will never expect." Suddenly, Rachel had an idea. "I was thinking," she said, "about Mr. Schu and Miss Pillsbury. They've done so much for us that we should do something for them. We should include them in the invitational performance." There were smiles from the other glee members, they liked the idea. "How about they sing a duet?" Kurt suggested. "It is clear from seeing them together that they really care about one another." "I love it," added Quinn, "and I have the perfect song for them. It's from a movie I saw recently at home, and it made me think of them." She crossed the room to where a boom box was sitting on top of the piano, pulled a CD out of her bag, and inserted it. She pressed a few buttons to find the song she wanted, and the music flowed out of the speakers. It was the perfect song, everyone agreed, and Artie volunteered to get copies of the sheet music.

At the next rehearsal, Will was proud of how the students had been doing to get ready for the invitational. He had brought Emma along to cheer her up and she seemed pleased as well. "I think you guys are going to be great at the invitational," he said, "this is just the boost we need going into regionals." Finn nudged Artie, who raised his hand and wheeled forward. "Speaking of that, Mr. Schu," Artie began, "the rest of the glee club and I would like to say that if it weren't for you and Miss Pillsbury supporting us and motivating us, I don't think any of us would be here together. So we would like to say thank you by having the two of you perform with us at the invitational." The rest of the students applauded as Artie handed Will and Emma their sheet music, then wheeled back to beside Finn. Emma looked at Will. "What do you think?" she asked. "I think it sounds like a great idea," he replied, "and I can help you practice." Looking at the title on the sheet music, he smiled. _Maybe through doing this song with Emma, I can tell her how I truly feel about her_, he thought. "All right you guys," he said to the kids with a smile, "we would be honored to perform with you." The room erupted in cheers and applause. Emma looked at the happy group wistfully, then looked at the sheets of paper in her lap. _Will really cares for me,_ she thought to herself. _This song might be a way of telling him how I feel. He has truly been the only one that has made me feel safe and appreciated._

***

On stage, the glee club finished their number to cheers and applause. Emma stared down at her dress and let out a quiet sigh as Rachel and Finn stepped forward, each holding a microphone in their hand. "Thank you," Rachel said, "we are so happy you could come and watch our performance. Your support means so much to us, and we hope we will do you proud at the upcoming regional competition." The audience applauded warmly. "And now," said Finn, "to end our show we have a very special surprise for you. Two people here at McKinley High have been the guiding force behind New Directions, and if it weren't for them and their support, love and inspiration, we wouldn't be here now. To sing a duet of the song 'Way Back Into Love', please welcome our director and our friend, Mr. Will Schuester and Miss Emma Pillsbury."

Both the students on stage and the audience applauded wildly as Will and Emma walked out to center stage. Rachel and Finn gave them their microphones, Finn kissed Emma on the cheek for good luck, then stepped back to join the others, leaving the two teachers alone in the spotlight. "You can do this Emma," Will whispered, "I know you can do it." Facing each other, they looked into each other's eyes as the music began. The lights softened, and Emma began to sing in a clear, beautiful voice.

_I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past_

_I just can't seem to move on_

Will smiled, then sang the next verse

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_

_Just in case I ever need them again someday_

_I've been setting aside time_

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

Together, they sang:

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_Oh oh oh…_

The students encouraged them to continue, the audience was on their side as well. The music built up into the next part of the song

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine_

_I've been searching but i just don't see the signs_

_I know that it's out there_

_There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light_

_Not somebody just to get me through the night_

_I could use some direction_

_And I'm open to your suggestions_

With the glee club doing backup, Will's and Emma's voices blended together in perfect harmony

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart again_

_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end_

Will took Emma's free hand in his. "You know I will always be there for you," he whispered. Emma knew that those words were true.

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration_

_Not just another negotiation_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart to you_

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do_

_And if you help me to start again_

_You know that I'll be there for you in the end_

As the music continued, Will had something to say. "Ever since I met you, I fell in love with you, even though I was married at the time," he said to her. "But with my past behind me, you are the one that I want to be with. I love you Emma, and I hope you feel the same." Emma smiled at the man that she truly loved, and holding back tears, she gave her reply. "I love you with all my heart, and there's no one else that I would want to be with than you," she said, and collapsed into Will's warm embrace. The audience in the auditorium stood and cheered. Rachel, Santana and Brittany wiped away tears, Tina and Artie watched with pride, and the others just stood there with smiles on their faces as they continued to watch Emma and Will still locked in their embrace…in perfect harmony.


End file.
